People have long enjoyed the use of recreational devices such as surfboards in the ocean or other bodies of water. Over the years, increasingly intricate stunts using such devices have been developed. For example, it has become popular to use the crest of an ocean wave to propel an individual and his/her surfboard into the air to perform various aerial tricks. In addition, more and more surfers are riding extremely large waves. Unfortunately, the surfboard and the individual can become separated during such daring maneuvers. Moreover, lesser skilled individuals may find it difficult to keep their footing on the surfboard while attempting to ride a wave of any size. Further, the surfboard and the feet of the individual can become slick when wet, which can lead to slippage between the individual and the surfboard. An individual riding a wakeboard likewise can perform aerobatics that involve rotations, flips or other aerial stunts during which the rider can become separated from the wakeboard.
In light of the above, the need exists to provide a device that allows an individual to maintain his/her footing while using a surfboard. A further need exists to provide a device that facilitates learning to use such devices for the lesser-experienced surfer.